Trina
Trina Is the geography pup of the PAW Patrol and travels around the world studying different cultures or anything that has to do with Geography. Appearance General Appearance Trina is an Afghan Hound with a mahogany coat but with a tannish face and paws and tail tip. She has hazel eyes as well with big fluffy ears. She always wears her hat unless she is sleeping. Uniform Her Uniform consists of an organeish brown coat (No sleeves) with a same color collar. Her pup tag is of a globe of the earth and a bag that goes around her waist and binoculars around her neck too. History Trina is a pup who is in the PAW Patrol but often stays in different parts of the world studying geography. As a pup she was always fascinated by the different parts of the world. She started studying different habitats, cultures, animals, oceans, forests, everything that had to do with geography. She has a special talent at making maps and once she joined the PAW Patrol she started fascinating the pups on the different cultures she's learned about and how she wishes she could travel and actually study the places up close. Once Ryder found out what she really wanted to do he asked her if she would like to travel the world. Of course she said yes and he gave her a special bag to keep her souvenirs in allowing her to travel the world as long as she kept in contact and taught them what she had learned. She left and everyday sends letters to her friends back in Adventure Bay and they write her back as well and she keeps them in her bags all the time. She is also a skilled pilot and drives an airplane, and is a bit full of herself. She still is nice though and enjoys being a geographer. Personality Trina is a very helpful pup and is always collecting stuff and presents from her trips. She always mails back letters to the PAW Patrol so they can learn of what she has learned. She is a very smart pup and never let's those she knows get into trouble. Trivia Catchphrases *''Coming soon...'' Fears *Crashing into the Ocean *Running out of fuel and never getting back home Pup tag On a brown background with an earth globe Tools *Globe *Pencil *Binoculars Funfacts *Trina loves collecting *Trina is Theo's Girlfriend (Theo owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs) *She always comes home to the lookout for a break on her journeys Gallery Trinapuptag.png|Trina's Pup Tag Trinatools.png|Trina's tools Trinasuviniers.png|Some of Trina's collectables Trinasleeping.png|Trina sleeping (She is very protective of her bag) ddc539d52844e92b1bd7551be316c580-d85ydvg.png|Theo giving Trina a red rose~ This was an AT I still gotta finish my part ^^; (Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs) TheoXTrina Valentine's Day.png|A Valentine's Day Sketch of Trina and Theo~! OMG I love Theo's expression XD I couldn't help but put Oooo la la since he's French~~ Cheeb TrinaXTheo .jpg|Cheeb Trina and Theo~! Absolutely adorbs~! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Category:Females Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Characters